


Protection

by Whedonista93



Series: Spooky Season 2020 [29]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: "The summer is yours," Morticia tells Harry. "Good gods, what on earth did those relatives of yours think, that you were a servant?”
Series: Spooky Season 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958881
Comments: 30
Kudos: 249





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's seen that "What if the Addams adopted Harry?" post - here's the (beginning) of my take on it.

“Wednesday, darling, your trunk is rattling,” Morticia observes idly.

Wednesday pauses in shedding her school robes. “Oh, right.” She waves her wand at it lazily, and the lid pops open.

A head of dark, wild hair pops out. “What in Merlin’s… Wednesday?”

Wednesday inclines her head. “Harry.”

“Why’m I in your trunk?”

Wednesday shrugs. “I heard you talking with your friends about those awful people you usually stay with. I decided you would be better off here.”

Harry’s eyes go wide and a bit panicked. “But, the blood protection-”

“Blood protection?” Morticia asks.

Harry nods, eyes going wider at the sight of Morticia. “They’re my mum’s family. Dumbledore said something about blood protection so Voldemort couldn’t get to me.”

Morticia waves a hand. “Oh, don’t bother yourself with that, darling. A simple bit of blood magic will take care of that. Do you like staying with your mother’s family?”

Harry shakes his head. “They’re awful.”

“You can stay here. If you want to, of course.”

“I can? And I’ll be… safe?”

“Safe? Oh my dear child, no one will lay a hand on you.”

Harry nods slowly. “I’d like to stay. What do you want me to do? I can cook, and clean, and-”

“Oh, darling, that’s what we have Lurch for. You can do whatever you please. Read, write your friends, play with Wednesday, fly with Puglsey over the swamp. The summer is yours. Good gods, what on earth did those relatives of yours think, that you were a servant?”

Harry shrugs.

Morticia frowns. “Wednesday, show Harry to a room. I’m going to your father’s study to have a word with Minerva.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was on vacation for the last week, so I'm a a bit behind on Spooky Season posts, but the plan is to catch up today. ;-)


End file.
